My Love for You Always
by BloodAura
Summary: [Royai] OneShot New Years is coming up and Hughes decides to throw a party. Knowing their feelings, will Roy and Riza take a chance for the New Year?


My Love for You Always: A Royai One-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… It is annoying to constantly write that… .

**My Love for You Always**

_**Office of Roy Mustang**_

_**Central Headquarters**_

**_Wednesday, December 28 13:30_**

"Hey everyone! Gather around for the best piece of news you'll ever get." Maes barged into the office as usual but instead of his usual handful of pictures, he was holding several envelopes.

Second Lieutenant Havoc was the only one to lift his head up. "Hey Hughes, what are you going to brag about now?"

A huge grin spread across his face as he started placing an envelope on everyone's desk. "I am here to invite all of you to the New Year's Eve party that my family is hosting. Oh, it'll be very fun. After all, my cute little daughter is going to be there and I know how you all look forward to seeing her in her party dress!" Climbing on top of Roy's desk, Maes took a dramatic pose. "I can see it in everyone's eyes! You all want to go right? No need to deny it! I'll be sure to save a spot for all of you."

Just then he heard the familiar sound of fingers snapping together. Maes turned around to see that his jacket was starting to catch fire. Screaming, he jumped off the desk and started running out of the office, leaving much laughter behind him. The subordinates slowly turned to see the annoyed look of their superior, Roy Mustang. "He's wasting too much time just barging in here and announcing a party…"

"That's pretty bold of you to say sir, considering you've been slacking off on your work as well." Roy groaned; he knew who made that observation. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had already returned to her work and made a silent threat for everyone else to continue. Before going back to work, Roy sighed and took one final look around the office.

The rest of the day went without incident. Black Hayate may have run off a few times but it was always to pursue some fun. However, most of the time, it involved going after Breda so he'd have someone to chase around for a while. Hawkeye would not yell at the puppy since she secretly found it to be amusing.

During the final minutes of the day's shift, Falman decided to open up the invitation he had received from Hughes. "The party will be at the Central Maiden Hotel. That's a very fancy hotel." Everyone in the office looked at Falman, who continued to read the invitation. "It says here that it's a semi-formal function. By the looks of it, the Lieutenant Colonel really pulled out all the stops this time." Havoc came up behind him and read over the invitation with him. Hawkeye didn't say anything since they had both finished their work. As a matter of fact, she herself was sitting around waiting for the day to end.

Havoc lifted his head and looked to everyone. "Do you think you guys will go?" Breda shrugged and mumbled something about having nothing better to do. Falman said he'd go since he did work under Hughes in Investigations. Fuery commented on how exciting it sounded but complained that he didn't have a clue of what to wear. Hawkeye reassured him that anything would be fine and that Hughes would be happy to see him show up. That relaxed Fuery a bit and he pet Black Hayate on the head. "Well then what about you Hawkeye? Does this mean you'll be going too?" Everyone turned their attention to the First Lieutenant to hear her reply. The woman hardly ever mentioned her personal life and acted like a loner from time to time. Even Roy lifted his head up to see if she would be going.

Riza couldn't help but feel a bit flustered by the focus of the room which had shifted to her. "I guess I could go. Parties were never really my thing but it's being hosted by a friend so it wouldn't hurt to tag along." Her coworkers smiled. It secretly worried everyone that Riza didn't have much of a social life to speak of. At some point everyone wondered if something had happened to her in the past to make her fearful of going out. She was a strong girl though so nobody gave that much thought.

Roy sighed and sat back in his chair. _Good to know that Riza will be going. It makes me wonder how she'll dress up. Hmm… Riza in a dress… that's something I'd pay money to see. Did I just think that? The exhaustion is getting to me… Yeah, that's it. All the work is making me think funny…_ "I hope you don't intend to ask me if I'm going Havoc…" Glancing over, he saw Havoc smile and nod a bit. "I won't be able to live it down if I didn't show up to his precious little party."

Just then the clock struck five and everyone began to slowly pile out of the office. Riza was the last to leave and spent a few moments just sitting in her chair looking out the window before leaving…

_**House of Riza Hawkeye**_

_**Central City**_

_**Wednesday, December 28 20:15**_

"That's no good. Ugh, that won't look good at all… C'mon Hayate, help me out a bit here." Balck Hayate poked his head out of his mommy's bed to find her rummaging through her closet. Several dresses were thrown on the floor and Riza looked a bit annoyed. "I haven't been to a party since Hughes got married." Just then she found the dress she wore to that. "I looked like his wrinkled stepmother in this old-fashioned thing." Sighing she looked back at her dog who had a confused look on his face if that was possible. "I'm sorry. I just wish I could have something nice to wear for this. For the longest time, I've put my career in front of my personal life that I would just like to break tradition." _Not to mention that the one romantic interest I've held onto is directed at my superior. It's me own little excuse not to have a love life. Fat chance of him ever feeling the same way or even accepting how I feel._

Finally Riza gave up and fell on her bed. Black Hayate cautiously walked up next to her and licked her cheek. She smiled and patted him on the head so he snuggled up next to her and went to sleep. At that moment, an idea came to her head. "I could just go shopping for a new dress tomorrow. I've saved more than enough by not going on any vacations that require me to pack bags. Sorry boy, but you'll have to stay home tomorrow cause I'll be coming home a little late…"

_**Office of Roy Mustang**_

_**Central Headquarters**_

_**Thursday, December 29 09:30**_

"Hey Lieutenant Hawkeye, you didn't bring that dog with you today?"

Riza looked up from her paperwork to Roy. "No Colonel, I have some errands I need to run today so I left him at home." Behind her, she could hear Breda take a sigh of relief. Then he continued to mutter something about leaving the dog behind everyday. Riza's eyebrow twitched but she chose to ignore his comment. Her attention was drawn to the piles of paperwork that the Colonel was still reluctant to work on. "Sir, please start working Colonel before you get in trouble." Roy groaned and grabbed his pen. He was in no shape to be running for his life.

Once again, Hughes burst in the room and started brandishing around photos of his daughter. "Hey all you hard workers! Need a break? Well gather around and have your energy levels fill right back up by looking at my darling little girl!" Little pink hearts floated around his head as he shoved several pictures in front of his friends. Riza shot a glare at him so he decided to avoid anyone who was welding a gun and was willing to use it. "Roy! I _know_ that you've been looking forward to this my friend!"

Roy sighed and lifted his hand up. There was a sour feeling in his stomach this morning that told him to be prepared so he put on his gloves. "Hughes, go back to work before something bad happens to those pictures." Hughes froze just a few feet away from Roy's desk and quickly stashed away the photos into his pockets. He looked around at the office and nobody seemed willing to stand up for the obsessive parent. Hughes sighed and wondered how they could all stand working like that.

"Calm down there Roy. Are you just nervous about the party? Don't worry! It'll be a blast and there will be plenty to do!" When Hughes finally saw Roy put his hand back down, he inched towards his chair. "This is something I've been planning for a good two months! You'll have a great time." Hughes leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Besides maybe you'll find a nice girl to make your wife. Hurry up and get married!" Roy suddenly rose up from his chair only to see that Hughes had already made his escape. He had pestered Roy enough times about that to know that he should flee once he made his point.

"Honestly, if that man doesn't quit bothering me then the Hughes line will end with no son to carry it out." Roy quickly composed himself since most of the office was staring at him. He quickly yelled at everyone to get back to work and sat back down. _That Maes… He just doesn't know when to quit. When I'm ready I ask her to marry me. Wait, who is "her"? Riza…? Ah no! I mean, I'll ask a girl to marry me when I'm ready. Yeah that's it!_ When lunch came around, Roy was still left with several stacks left. He was going a little slower than yesterday. Riza walked up to him and asked if he wanted her to pick up anything for him. "I'm fine Lieutenant. You go ahead and eat your lunch."

However, Riza didn't leave the room but instead pulled out a lunch box. It was warm from the lunch she made just moments before she left the house. When she opened it, she was greeted to the sight of chicken, rice, vegetables and mashed potatoes. The smell reached Roy's desk and he was suddenly very hungry. After taking a few bites, Riza noticed that Roy was staring at her plate. Then she stood up and grabbed her lunch. Roy frowned and thought that she was going to leave the room. However, she pulled a chair up next to his and offered him a fork. At first he was surprised. He never imagined to be sharing a lunch with her. _It's kinda nice, like we're newlyweds or something._ He blushed._ Newlyweds? Hughes is invading my mind too much. Well, being wed to Riza might not be so bad… What am I thinking? We're friends! Well, very close friends but that doesn't mean I love her right? Love? Argh! I'm going crazy!"_

"Are you alright, sir?" Riza looked at the Colonel with a concerned look on her face. For a second, she thought that he didn't like her cooking. Roy kept staring at her copper eyes and suddenly thought how cute she looked when she was worried. Mentally slapping himself, he told her he was fine and that she really knew how to cook.

When lunch ended, Riza picked up what was left of their lunch and put it away. The rest of the day went on rather smoothly. Roy buried his face into the paperwork. It was the only way he could think of to keep his eyes off his subordinate. However, it didn't help much since he found himself staring back at her every few minutes. Once she caught him looking at her but they both pulled away and stared burning holes into their paperwork. Roy sighed and finally got around to putting his signature on the last document. He was right on time too as the clock was nearing five.

It surprised him this time when Riza was the first to excuse herself. Roy sat back and starting thinking it over. _Did she leave early because of me? I really messed things up a bit didn't I? Am I worrying over nothing? She's a great person and I care for her very much. Maybe I should just give in to what my feelings are trying to tell me…_

_**Rosario's**_

_**Central Shopping Strip**_

_**Thursday, December 29 18:00**_

Riza walked into the store and immediately started holding up dresses. At first she was just looking for anything but then she started wondering about color and size. That was when she suddenly felt overwhelmed about which color would look right on her and how much leg or cleavage she should show. _This would be easier if I wasn't so concerned about Roy looking at me. Will he even bother to look at me? Why am I fighting so hard for something that isn't allowed to happen?_

Just then a sales girl walked up to Riza and asked her if she needed any help. With a smile, Riza explained her situation but left out that tiny little detail about wanting to catch the eye of her superior. The girl smiled and led her to the fitting room. There she had Riza stand in front of three mirrors to evaluate her assets. "Miss? I'll have to ask you to remove your jacket. You can't see very much with that bulky thing on." Riza blushed and apologized before undoing the jacket and placing it on a nearby chair. The sales girl reached out and pulled back Riza's baggy pants to see the shape of her legs. "You've got a really impressive body, miss. All things considering, I think black should be your color for tonight. It'll really bring out your hair and eyes."

Riza smiled. "Thank you for your help. I was really lost here for a second." The girl excused herself to look around for something nice. Then Riza looked at her image in the mirror. She was never concerned about how pretty she was. The subject was just never brought up. However, it was brought up once she started realizing that she was following Roy for reasons much deeper than improving the country. Following him for so many years just made her see that he grew on her to a much more intimate level. It was something she hoped never to act on but sitting alone by the window at night takes a toll on one's lonely heart.

When the sales girl came back, she came was holding four black dresses for Riza to try on. The first was cut way too short so Riza threw that into the "No" pile. The second one looked nice even if it dipped down her chest a bit much. At least it reached the floor even if it dragged along a bit and sparkled in the light. The third looked lovely. It was mostly made of a soft and delicate black lace and gracefully showed off her curves. The sleeves were dipped down to her shoulders leaving her neck and shoulders exposed. It came up right above her chest and stopped just above her knees. The fourth was black lined with a pale blue. The sleeves were a little long but it had a beautiful blue flower sewn into the fabric. After look at all four of them, Riza had to make a decision. She ended up buying the third dress along with some black gloves and a new pair of shoes.

_**House of Riza Hawkeye**_

_**Central City**_

**_Thursday, December 29 19:55_**

Black Hayate was overjoyed to see his mommy walking up the steps to her house. The dog ran around her barking with joy as she opened the door. She lifted her shopping bag up high so that he would not get to it. Riza laughed and ordered the dog to sit and stay so that she could put away her dress. Afterwards, she made dinner for the both of them and she couldn't help but look at the dress again once she finished. "I sure hope this party goes well…"

_**Office of Roy Mustang**_

_**Central Headquarters**_

_**Friday, December 30 14:10**_

Roy found himself tapping his pen on the desk a lot and looked out the window. At least this time he wasn't going to get in trouble for it. They had the next three days off and the paperwork had lessened that day. Everyone finished their work by lunch time but were not allowed to leave early in case any thing happened in town. Roy kept thinking back on last night. He spent the whole time thinking back on how he felt about Riza. She was always watching his back and putting his safety before hers. _At first I just thought that I was touched by her loyalty. But… it reached me on a deeper level. Riza has been the only one to truly understand my goals and my feelings. Now that I think about it, I can't picture coming into work without hearing her voice or seeing her beautiful face. What am I supposed to do about it though? I can't have feelings about my subordinates. The party is coming up so maybe I should just do something about this._

Thinking about the party was almost the perfect cue for Hughes to, once again, barge in. "Hey everyone! How's it going? There sure was a short flow of work coming in today right? I bet you're all hoping it was tomorrow already so that you can have fun. This is just a precaution but I assume everyone knows where the Central Maiden Hotel is located?" Everyone looked at Hughes and nodded. "Great, so we won't have to worry about that! Well I'm going to sneak off for the rest of the day to prepare for the party. I'll see you all tomorrow night!"

Havoc sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I plan to stay up late tomorrow… Maybe I should turn in to bed a little earlier today. So is anyone bringing an extra person tomorrow? I'm bringing this new girl who moved into Central a few days ago. She's so innocent and lost in this big town…" Fuery sighed and said that he was going alone. Breda said he was bringing a cousin and Falman also confessed to going alone. Riza said she was also going alone and so was Roy.

Neither one admitted it, but both Roy and Riza were glad that the other didn't have a date. It meant that it would be that much easier to get the other one alone for a talk. Riza was brought out of _her_ thoughts when Breda asked her if she planned on bringing Black Hayate. "I think I will bring him along since the Lieutenant Colonel's daughter really enjoys playing with him." Breda froze and started talking about how he was going to avoid the dog the entire time.

Roy sighed and time seemed to pass by slowly until finally they were able to go home for the day.

_**Central Maiden Hotel**_

_**Central City**_

_**Saturday, December 31 16:00**_

Roy arrived first since Hughes pleaded with him to show up early. Even though Roy was annoyed, he was very impressed. The room they reserved looked wonderful. The food was out and everything looked delicious. The tables were placed for five people and they were adorned with bouquets of white roses and lilies. Roy guessed that Hughes had no part in choosing the flowers since they fit perfectly. Hughes commented on how sharp Roy looked in his suit but frowned when he didn't even bother to comb his hair. "I like my hair this way Hughes so butt out!"

Little by little, the guests came flooding into the room. Roy finally saw just how many people his friend had invited to this party. His subordinates came in one after the other until only Riza was missing. Even Ed, Al, and Armstrong were there but he didn't find Riza. At one point he heard a lot of people muttering over towards the door and Roy caught his breath. Riza finally showed up and she looked wonderful. Her hair was let down and she had on a little bit of subtle makeup. What really caught Roy off guard was her dress. It seemed to match her perfectly. It was the first time in a long time that Roy saw just how good a figure she had.

Several minutes later, Hughes climbed up on stage to make an announcement. "Good evening everyone! Welcome to our New Year's Eve party! I hope you all enjoy yourselves and chat it up! Oh, and just a reminder… don't forget to find someone special to share the New Year's kiss with when the clock strikes twelve! Have fun!"

"New Year's…kiss?" Roy looked back towards Riza who was off saying hello to Ed and Al. Roy's cheeks blushed a faint pink when he decided to guarantee that Riza would be that someone special. For the time being, he was too embarrassed to even go say hello so that made him a little doubtful.

The party went along nicely. Black Hayate was swept away the moment Riza came in and he was having fun playing with Elycia. Hughes was disturbing the whole room with his ranting about how wonderful his daughter was while his wife apologized for his actions. The boys from the office were all busy shoving food in their face and Roy was mingling with some of the higher-ups that were invited. At one point, Roy saw Riza accept the dance offer of a young man that approached her. Instantly he felt a sting of jealousy. However, Riza was a graceful dancer. Roy felt almost entranced by how smoothly she could move.

Roy kept avoiding the chance until he started looking for her at 11:30. There was only half an hour left before midnight. But suddenly Roy realized that he couldn't find her. Did she already find someone and left to go spend some more private time with them? After all, they were in a hotel. Roy gulped and started searching everywhere in case he still had even a small chance…

_**Outside Central Maiden Hotel**_

_**Central City**_

_**Saturday, December 31 23:55**_

Riza stood alone outside on the porch outside the party hall. It was getting too warm in there with all the people drinking and dancing around. She needed some fresh air. However, she didn't have a clock so she was unaware that midnight was closing in. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around. Standing in front of her was Roy Mustang who looked like he was out of breath. "…There you are…" He finally muttered.

Riza looked taken back. "Colonel? What are you doing out here?" Riza blushed when she saw how good Roy looked in a suit.

"It's our day off and you still feel the need to call me Colonel?" He smiled. "It's just Roy for tonight and I wanted to talk to you." Taking a deep breath, Roy started walking towards her. "You know, Riza, you look very beautiful tonight. In fact, you look beautiful everyday. There are times where I only go to work because I know you'll be there. I know I shouldn't be saying this but…" He was now standing right in front of her and he took her hand. "…I love you, Riza. Don't ever doubt how much I've fallen in love with you over the years. I realize this is something forbidden but its more than just desire that draws me towards you. Stay with me until the time comes where nobody can interfere with our love."

Riza gasped. Roy ended up confessing his love to her. It was the one thing she wanted but never expected to happen. A tear fell from her eye and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "I…I love you too…Roy" He was shocked and overjoyed to hear it and they continued to hold each other when suddenly they heard voices coming from inside. They were counting down; the New Year was closing in.

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Roy stepped back a bit and looked into Riza's eyes.

Seven…

Six…

Five…

Riza smiled.

Four…

Three…

Roy began to lean forward.

Two…

One…

Riza finally closed the gap and…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The cheering could be heard from inside. It didn't matter though. To Roy and Riza, all that existed was each other and the memory of their first kiss that would be remembered forever. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. "Happy New Year, Riza."

"Happy New Year, Roy."

For the rest of the night, nobody knew where Roy and Riza wandered off to. Little did they know that they were just outside, staring at the stars and preparing for their new lives and how they finally received the love of the person they felt deeply about. They held each other in a sweet embrace and Riza softly whispered, "It's going to be a great year…"

Roy smiled and held her tighter. Yes, it was going to be a great year…

**The End**

Author's Notes: I hope everybody liked my one-shot. This is my first one-shot since I'm so used to continuing in chapters. If you hadn't noticed, I watch Law & Order a lot, whether it's Criminal Intent, Special Victims, the original one, or whatever. That would explain how I shifted around Central. X3 Anyway, please tell me if this one shot is a little boring or not. Please review and everybody have a great New Year's Eve and New Years. Hope you don't get a massive hangover! XD

_**BloodAura**_


End file.
